Choices
by Damonficgirl
Summary: Post 1912   Season 3 Ep 16   following her heart to heart with Matt, Elena emails Damon.


**Choices**

**Summary - Post 1912 (Season 3 Ep 13) following her heart to heart with Matt Elena emails Damon. **

**Disclaimer - sadly they aren't mine, and I don't keep them chained up in my basement, so no these aren't the *real* emails of Elena and Damon ;-), but hopefully you will have fun reading them anyway. Respect to their creators and owners, love your work! 1912 was BRILLIANT!**

**NB - the spamfilter removed the characters' email addresses I made up so I've just written them in words for the first one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To: egilbert at mysticfallshigh dot com<br>**

**From: dsalvatore at vampnet dot com  
><strong>

Elena wait, don't delete this. I need to explain about tonight. Please read this, for Stefan's sake. What you saw, it wasn't what you think. Stefan didn't kill that girl, if anything she's healthier than ever, there's nothing like a shot of vampire blood to keep the doctor away. You need to know Stefan wasn't slipping, he's learning how to _**control**_ his cravings. You just need to give him some _**time.**_

Damon

* * *

><p><strong>To: dsalvatore <strong>

**From: egilbert **

Since when do you use email?

Ps - Vampnet? Seriously? Isn't that a bit obvious?

* * *

><p><strong>To: egilbert <strong>

**From: dsalvatore **

I am not a total dinosaur Elena. And I thought it was ironic.

* * *

><p><strong>To: dsalvatore <strong>

**From: egilbert **

I realized something tonight. I have to stop pretending that I fell in love with a boy who happened to be a vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>To: egilbert <strong>

**From: dsalvatore **

Same difference.

* * *

><p><strong>To: dsalvatore <strong>

**From: egilbert **

If I fell in love with Stefan because he's a vampire not because he's Stefan I'm not sure I like what that says about me.

* * *

><p><strong>To: egilbert <strong>

**From: dsalvatore **

It says that you're human. People fall in love for the wrong reasons all the time. Stop worrying about what's right or wrong and just do what you need to be happy Elena. Stop punishing yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>To: dsalvatore <strong>

**From: egilbert **

How can you say that after everything I've done? I know I've hurt you Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>To: egilbert <strong>

**From: dsalvatore **

If we want to tally up all the people we've hurt you're not going to win Elena, I've been doing this for over 100 years remember.

* * *

><p><strong>To: dsalvatore <strong>

**From: egilbert **

And yet I've chosen to put my friends and family at risk for you and for Stefan. I'm not blaming you, it's all on me. I chose you. Both of you, knowing what you are, and I didn't care. I was so selfish. Now Bonnie and Caroline, their lives will never be normal again and it's all my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>To: egilbert <strong>

**From: dsalvatore **

Self-pity doesn't look good on you E.

The Little Witch and Vampire Barbie will be fine. It's not like Abbey was a supermom before all this and Vampire Barbie is actually fractionally less annoying these days. They should be thanking you.

* * *

><p><strong>To: dsalvatore <strong>

**From: egilbert **

You pretend you don't care, like you want me to hate you again, but you still want me to believe everything's going to be okay?

* * *

><p><strong>To: egilbert <strong>

**From: dsalvatore **

Believe whatever you want Elena, you always do anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>To: dsalvatore <strong>

**From: egilbert **

Don't push me away Damon. I know I don't deserve it, but I'm sorry, for so many things I've said and done. I was angry at myself; it's not fair that I take that out on you. You never pretended to be anything other than what you are, you were always upfront with me about who you were and what you were willing to do for me and I let you be in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>To: egilbert <strong>

**From: mailserver (at vampnet)  
><strong>

MESSAGE UNDELIVERABLE. EMAIL ADDRESS DOES NOT EXIST OR HAS BEEN DELETED. PLEASE CHECK THE ADDRESS AND TRY AGAIN.

Elena sighed. She hated when he tried to cut her out like this and yet she couldn't give him up. She wouldn't. She'd sacrificed too much already. Tonight with Matt it would have been so easy to go back to a normal boyfriend, one she'd never discover on a dark street covered in another girl's blood. But Matt was right, once you'd started to love someone could you really ever stop? She'd tried to shut off her emotions for Stefan, tried to ignore her attraction to Damon, and failed on both counts more times than she could count. She had to learn to live with her choices.


End file.
